Appendix to AvP: Sins of the Father
by montaigne
Summary: Includes a fictional essay on the predators by a company researcher, some other miscellaneous stuff on the predators, a general introduction to the different species for the new reader, and my own AvP time-line including original ideas.
1. On the Origins of the Yautja

Bioweapons Division

XT Unit

Database IV

File No. 2753589

**On the Origins of the Yautja**

By Dr. Alan West

_In memory of the late Dr. Abraham Stern who passed away in the fatal accident aboard the U.S.S. Ctesiphon_

Let me begin by saying that our esteemed colleague dedicated his entire life to the study of alien life-forms and that it was only through his generous correspondence that I received the information contained in this report. Unfortunately this paper represents only a part of my colleague's work, much of which was destroyed in the accident. Even so, what has survived constitutes a leap in our understanding of the hunters. It is my sincere hope that this report will serve as a helpful reference in future studies of the species.

Dr. Abraham Stern obtained his information from the Tau Ceti derelict. Other theories referenced are the product of earlier research.

Mankind's rare encounters with the yautja*, though rare, have been with deadly results. Evidence suggests that their presence on earth dates back to the late Eocene at the earliest, thus discrediting any half-baked notion that they contributed to dinosaur extinction. Unlike Linguafoeda which is primarily studied from a bio-engineering perspective, the yautja have become the primary focus of a more anthropological approach. The substantially less avid interest in yautja physiology is mostly due to the species' less exotic biochemistry. The little that we do know indicates that they are carbon-based organisms, and like us represent the evolutionary apex on their homeworld. In contrast, Linguafoeda is the only bio-mechanical organism known to us, with the possible exception of the Jockeys. Indeed, there is overwhelming evidence supporting the theory that Linguafoeda is a product of Jockey engineering. Of course ultimately, the complete lack of Yautja specimens is what prevents us from studying Yautja biology as we do Linguafoeda's. Sadly, this situation would have been remedied were it not for the regrettable accident aboard the Ctesiphon. Whatever biological data was extracted from that sole specimen has been irretrievably lost. Fortunately for the scientific community, unlike xenomorphs, the yautja are an advanced sentient race - I hesitate to use the term "civilized" for obvious reasons. Therefore while study of the xenomorphs would be nigh meaningless without specimens, the same cannot be said for study of the yautja. Thanks to the Ctesiphon's groundbreaking discovery, we have been fortunate to learn something of their culture and history beyond the realm of speculation. The record aboard the Tau Ceti derelict contains a brief account of the yautja's history with the Jockey race. Though this unit was able to hypothesize a tentative connection between the two races, the Tau Ceti record affords us a concrete, firsthand account. A crucial function of this report is thus to provide a summary of the Tau Ceti record.

The astronomical time references in the record suggest that the record was made over _100 million years ago_. Even more incredible, it also implies that the Jockey civilization had already existed for over _900 million_ _years_ before that time. Indeed the record makes direct references to a civil war that was just winding down, a conflict that had ravaged the Jockey empire for over four thousand years. These time-frames are so astonishing that double and triple checking of this interpretation is required. The record tells us that the war began when a group of that ancient race delved into "living technology," presumed to be some advanced form of biotechnology. They were condemned by their peers for a crime similar to the human concept of sacrilege. Because Jockey technology till then had been based on strictly inorganic principles, much like our own, these individuals were branded heretics. As living technology attracted more adherents, these heretics grew in number. Eventually Jockey society was torn between the advocates of living technology and forces of the conservative establishment. The civil war soon erupted.

At this point it is worthwhile to note that the Tau Ceti derelict belonged to the conservative faction. Its sleek metallic design and the language used in the record set it apart from other derelicts. The narrative continues with how late in the war, the heretics, on the brink of defeat, engineered Linguafoeda as a weapon of vengeance. What happened next is something we have long surmised. The record states that the enemy at first designed the xenomorphs to be sterile. Initially, use of the xenomorphs swung the tide of war in the heretics' favor. Their creations however mutated and evolved to produce queens. Infestations broke out and both sides were ravaged by these perfect living weapons. A lone Jockey from the conservative faction, our record keeper, managed to escape the chaos and in its wanderings stumbled upon the yautja homeworld**. It began to study the species, seeing the yautja as a potential counter to the xenomorphs. This answers a conundrum regarding yautja technology. Theories formulated before the Tau Ceti discovery proposed that either never-before-seen yautja scientists existed or that yautja technology was stolen. From the semi-savage nature of their tribal society, most researchers preferred the latter. However, both explanations had major flaws. There was no evidence that yautja technology had advanced in the three hundred years since our first contact with them***. Nor was it plausible that a semi-primitive species could somehow "steal" technology on such a large scale from a highly advanced race. The record refutes both theories, revealing that the yautja _received_ their technology from the record-keeper. By abducting and equipping the Yautja with advanced weaponry, the record-keeper sought to build an army formidable enough to suppress the xenomorph outbreak.

The next section of the narrative deals with the events that led up to the yautja's forced recruitment. At first the Jockey only observed, employing stealth probes equipped with a possibly more advanced version of the active camouflage used by the yautja. Soon however the Jockey took to sedating and abducting the yautja in their sleep. Aboard his craft the yautja received sensory implants through which the Jockey could perceive happenings on the ground. The record-keeper however went even further, depositing xenomorph eggs on the yautja planet and studying the resulting encounters. It was the satisfactory performance of several yautja specimens that ultimately led to the Jockey's decision to make contact. Not surprisingly the awed hunters took him for some sort of divinity. The record then goes on to list a number of exterminating missions in which the yautja were deployed but the locations and details remain largely incognizable. Eventually realizing that this force was not enough, the Jockey decided to place the yautja into deep sleep until it could improve upon its plan. The implications of the mass recruitment of the yautja are enormous indeed. For one, though a large number of ancient yautja may have long since escaped their confinement aboard the derelict, it is possible that never-before-seen females and juveniles are still held there in stasis. Obtaining such a specimen would be a tremendous boon to our study of these creatures. Of course by attempting such an undertaking, we would no doubt hazard the hunters' wrath for the hunters guard the derelict fiercely, regarding it as something both holy and untouchable.

* _According to Stern, there is reason to believe that "yautja" is a loanword of Jockey origin._

** _The location of which is yet to be understood._

*** _An interesting theory is that the yautja deliberately limit the technology allowed for hunting. If this were the case, yautja technology might not be as static as previously supposed._


	2. Notable individuals

**Profiles**

"Anytime" - The blooded yautja who methodically stalked and killed the commandos led by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer in the Central American jungle. "Anytime" belonged to a clan that favored the soft meat over other prey. Even as a trainee "Anytime" was noted for his mastery in stealth and accuracy with ranged weapons. Though he managed to pass his hard meat trial, a required test for all young yautja, he did not do particularly well, failing to execute a clean kill. Through his training and experience, "Anytime" knew that there was no way to circumvent the hard meat's ability to detect hidden foes. Consequently, he was unable to employ his tactics to full effect against the hard meat and never developed a taste for hunting _Kainde Amedha_. Luckily for "Anytime" he migrated to a clan that specialized in hunting _ooman _soldiers. Anytime thrived in this clan and soon became a master stalker of _Pyode Amedha_, earning him the right to conduct solo hunts. "Anytime" was active in WWI (France), WWII (Burma), the Vietnam War, and the "hostage situation" in Val Verde. His peers were surprised when he did not return, citing his defeat as testament to the Path's unpredictability. He was a respected hunter known for his cunning and viciousness. His clan-leader considered his death untimely, as he showed signs of even greater potential.

Urban Hunter – The blooded yautja who wreaked havoc in south central Los Angeles in 1997. He showed great promise in his youth, and his trainers noted that his only flaw was arrogance. However this trait was shared to some degree by all of younger yautja. Urban Hunter was a warrior by style and possessed exceptional strength and speed, even for one of his race. He excelled in melee combat, easily passing his hard meat trial. He preferred the glaive for _Kainde Amedha_ and the combi-stick for _oomans_. Contrary to conventional belief, Urban Hunter was not merely another blooded warrior. At the time of his visit to L.A., he was already a clan-leader facing his test for honored status. The other yautja on the ship were an elder and his honored adjutants. Only a clan-leader on such an important hunt would be allowed to use such a vast arsenal (spear-gun, wrist-mounted projective launcher, combi-stick, net gun, smart disc, shoulder cannon, wrist blades) against the relatively primitive _oomans_. The part of the trial conducted in L.A. was designed to determine his proficiency with the more advanced weapons. During the test, Urban Hunter's mask relayed his progress back to the ship's console. Late in the hunt, Urban Hunter knew he would have to defeat Harrigan in spectacular fashion to make up for the dishonor of losing his mask. He lured the detective to the ship but delayed the killing blow in a moment of arrogance. Thus did he fall. Urban Hunter preferred hunting _Kainde Amedha_ for he did not have the patience to stalk the _oomans_, which usually made the hunt more challenging, and found wading through the soft meat too easy.

Wolf – A member of the honored class who served as a cleaner/arbitrator. Prior to the Gunnison incident Wolf's favorite prey were _Kainde Amedha _and those yautja who had murdered their own kind. His trophy collection included the skulls of 7 such "bad bloods", earning him a fearsome reputation. He was well on his way to becoming an elder before meeting his demise in Gunnison, Colorado.


	3. On special classes

**On bad bloods**

Our encounters with the hunters have almost invariably been with members of the clan social structure. There have been however a handful of encounters with rogue predators, shunned by their own society. These predators are usually cast out for their cowardice or misconduct. However there are those who have perpetrated heinous crimes against their own race. It is these murderers, often considered insane, who are the main targets of the arbitrators. As hunter clans consist mainly of highly-trained killers, murdering another predator is not an easy task. Bad bloods usually start their careers though treachery, turning on their comrades when they least expect it. After that, there is no return. Bad bloods typically attack unsuspecting Hunters on dangerous planets, thus covering their tracks and decreasing their chances of being targeted by the arbitrators.

**On arbitrators**

Arbitrators are mostly volunteers, although a select few are chosen by the elders. It could be argued that those who volunteer are a little bit crazy themselves, as there is no prey more dangerous than a criminal hunter. Perhaps the arbitrators are simply hunters who were lucky enough to find a legitimate means through which they could slake their bloodthirst. The arbitrators are fond of decorating their special armor with bad blood skulls, making them an intimidating sight to behold. The arbitrators are usually drawn from the honored class and do their job very well, with almost 8 out of 10 of arbitration hunts ending successfully. The remaining failures usually result when the targeted bad bloods were themselves of the honored class or even higher before they fell from grace. In these cases, more than one arbitrator is then sent to deal with the offender. No single bad blood is known to have survived the wrath of a pursuing pack.

**Bad blood gangs/clans**

The most terrifying case of delinquency in predator clan system is when multiple hunters or even an entire clan decide to turn on their fellows. Though predators enjoy the violence and brutality of the hunt, it is taboo to kill other hunters without proper challenge. Hunting one's own kind is viewed as a deviation in behavior that threatens the entire race and is thus strictly taboo. Bad bloods who are unfortunate enough to be disabled and captured alive are brought back to the elders and flayed alive.


	4. On predator ranks

**Predator ranks**

Predator "castes" is a misnomer. Predator ranks are fluid allowing for vertical mobility, whereas a caste system is strictly static and precludes vertical migration of any sort. It is a misconception that elders are the strongest and deadliest of the hunter race. Humans physically deteriorate with age and the same is true of all carbon-based life-forms, including the hunters. The source of the elders' authority, much like that of human tribal leaders, is wisdom, gained through years of experience. Though still formidable fighters, the elders do not rely on physical prowess to maintain their leadership positions, as do younger clan-leaders. It is this researcher's belief that the deadliest fighters belong to a rank, known as the "honored," that represents an intermediary step between clan-leaders and elders. The honored are essentially elders in the making. Having reached the apex of martial skill, they answer directly to the elders and oversee the conduct of clan-leaders. It is in this manner that they gain the necessary experience to become elders themselves.

Another assumption lacking solid evidence is the idea that there is some sort of formal distinction between "hunters" and "warriors" within the blooded class. These sub-categories however were likely based on reports of encounters with hunters that favored different styles. Naturally some hunters are more stealth-oriented in their pursuit of prey while others are more combat-oriented. This researcher believes that until more substantial evidence is brought to light, the distinction is merely one of individual taste and that the practitioners of both styles belong to the blooded rank with no further formal subdivisions.

It has been speculated that even elders answer to a higher authority, dubbed the ancients. It would be erroneous to conceive of predator society as a unified system. That is though multiple clans form a single tribe, the tribe is the largest unit that functions as a coherent whole. Ancients operate independently of each other. Their number is currently unknown but if estimates of the adult male hunting population are correct and the proposed tribal structure is also valid, the number of ancients would be approximately 750.

**Rankings of predators from movies and books**

Celtic, Gill – unblooded  
Scar – young blood  
Anytime – blooded  
Urban Hunter – clan-leader  
Dachande – clan-leader  
Top Knot – clan-leader  
Nat'kapu – clan-leader  
Shorty – young blood (War), blooded/clan-leader (Hunter's Planet)  
Wolf – honored  
Scarface – blooded/honored  
P2 elder and AvP elder – elders


	5. On weapons

**On weapons**

Wristblades – the Hunter's preferred weapon in close quarters combat, and along with the spear, one of the first weapons a warrior is trained to use. A hunter's speed and dexterity are very important when fighting with the wristblades. As most hunters are exceptionally fast, whether it be from constant conditioning or innate prowess, these blades, which measure anywhere from 12 to 36 inches, are one of the simplest and most effective weapons in the predator arsenal. The alien alloy used in their making can be treated to render it immune to the corrosive effects of xenomorph blood.

Spear – A simple weapon limited to thrusting and sometimes parrying, depending on the material used in its construction. The most common version is simple a larger version of the human weapon, with a wooden handle and diamond-shaped spearhead. The basic spear is not a very effective weapon against xenomorphs, as the handle is easily shattered or corroded. Furthermore xenomorphs are known to struggle for quite some time even after an eventually lethal impalement.

Combi-stick - An upgraded all-metal variant of the simple spear. It is retractable and extendable, employing a telescopic mechanism. The weapon is usually 3 feet long in its shortened state and 8 feet long when fully-extended. Near unbreakable and treated to withstand alien blood, the combi-stick's only weakness, like the spear, is its limitation as a thrusting weapon. Although rarer versions eject long slender blades for slashing, this combi-glaive is only used by the honored and higher ranks.

Naginata/glaive – Simply put, the most devastating melee weapon at a hunter's disposal. One strike with this weapon often results in an instant kill, even against the hard meat. At the very least, the victim of a strike will be missing a limb.

Scattergun – A rare weapon, whose use for hunting is still considered questionable by many clans. The gun fires a spray of hollow capsules, each containing a potent blue liquid that dissolves almost anything it touches. Similar to a shotgun in concept, but infinitely more deadly. One direct hit is enough to incapacitate a queen. Two will guarantee her death.

Other weapons and gear: spear gun (including explosive-tipped/wrist-mounted variants), shoulder cannon (including hand-held, wrist-mounted variants), plasma bazooka, shuriken, smart disc, net gun, EMP mine, laser mine, assorted traps, maul, whip, mask, body mesh, armor, wrist-computer, medi-kit


	6. Introduction to the different species

**THE SPACE JOCKEY/PILOT**

The Space Jockeys are an ancient race of spacefarers speculated to have created the xenomorphs, possibly as weapons for a civil war.

The desiccated corpse of a Jockey was discovered in the first Alien movie, when the commercial starship Nostromo set down on the uncharted moon LV-426 in response to a signal interpreted as a distress call. The crew found a wrecked derelict spacecraft with a dead life-form inside, apparently its pilot. The deceased creature's chest cavity was ruptured from the inside, foreshadowing the events to come.

**THE PREDATORS/YAUTJA**

The Predator or yautja are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their trophy hunting of other dangerous species for sport, including humans.

Bad bloods are predators who have forsaken their code of honor, which includes rules against killing unarmed or pregnant prey. They are hunted by the other predators called arbitrators. Predators refer to aliens as the hard meat as _Kainde Amedha_ and to humans as the soft meat as _Pyode Amedha_.

**THE ALIENS/XENOMORPHS/BUGS/KAINDE AMEDHA/HARD MEAT**

The alien, also called the xenomorph is a member of the parasitoid extraterrestrial species that is the primary antagonist of the Alien film series. The creature made its debut in the 1979 film Alien.

Unlike many recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the aliens are not part of an intelligent civilization. Rather, they are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life that could pose a threat. Like wasps or termites, aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen and a caste of sterile warriors/drones.

**COLONIAL MARINES (HUMANS)**

The United States Colonial Marines (USCM) are a group of space marines first introduced in the movie Aliens. The USCM is the United States' "force-in-readiness," who are at all times ready to operate in environments far from home soil. By the year 2179, the force has roughly 165,000 marines divided into four divisions, four aerospace wings, and numerous support groups. There is also a reserve division and aerospace wing with additional manpower of approximately 50,000 marines. The USCM, along with the U.S. Army, are part of the United Americas Allied Command. The primary duty of the USCM is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major operation. The USCM have fought on more than two dozen worlds, including Tientsin (8 Eta Bootis A III), Helene 215, Linna 349 and the colony world of LV-426, where the Aliens were first encountered. The Colonial Marines are likely best known for their use of the M41A pulse rifle, a futuristic assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher, and for the M56 smart gun, a large machine gun which is actually worn by the user using a sophisticated harness mechanism. Also featured in the movie Aliens are the M240 flamethrower, the M4A3 pistol and the UA-571C Sentry Guns. The Colonial Marines also employ a variety of land and aerospace vehicles, including the M577 A.P.C., the UD4L Cheyenne Drop Ship and the Conestoga-class assault transport ship Sulaco, all of which are featured in the film. A variety of other tanks, artillery and anti-aircraft vehicles are also mentioned in the Colonial Marines Technical Manual. One of the Marines, Corporal Hicks, is seen carrying a personal weapon of his, an "old fashioned" military pump-action shotgun "for close encounters." Likewise Vasquez is later seen in the movie using a S&W Model 59. It is also implied by the mess-hall and cargo-bay scene in Aliens that the USCM are also highly trained in knife fighting (and are equipped accordingly) as well as close quarters combat, making every Colonial Marine a formidable warrior even without the use of firearms.

Sources: Wikipedia


	7. Timeline

Circa 1,000,000,000 BC - The Pilot civilisation develops advanced space travel and reaches for the stars.

Circa 100,004,000 BC years ago – The Pilot empire, already incomprehensibly ancient, erupts in a civil war that breaks out between two Jockey factions, the established faction that sticks to traditional inorganic technology and the heretics who have embraced a grotesque brand of biotechnology. Late in the war the heretics develop the xenomorph as their final solution.

Circa 100,000,000 BC - The Pilot Mo'la'khai of the traditional faction discovers the yautja homeworld. He studies them for some time before making contact. The yautja (predators) take him for a god. The Pilot gives them advanced technology and brings most of them onto his giant ship. He plans to use them against alien infestations, which have now overtaken both Pilot factions. Mo'la'khai deploys the yautja on a series of exterminating missions but he realizes that the xenomorph infestations are even worse then he thought ... his efforts are too little and too late. He places the yautja into sealed-off stasis chambers aboard his ship, as he tries to reformulate his plan. Unbeknownst to the Pilot, a facehugger has somehow gotten aboard. Its small size allows it to slip into the Pilot's hidden chamber and impregnates him even as the yautja slumber in stasis. The Pilot awakens to the stirrings of the chestburster and before he can do anything it breaks free. With his last ounce of strength, Mo'la'khai snaps the newborn alien's neck before dying*. The ship floats through space.

50 million years elapse

Circa 50,000,000 BC - the ship's main generator goes off-line. The majority of stasis chambers containing the Yautja are powered down. They awaken and wait for the Pilot to summon them. For obvious reasons, he does not. They leave their stasis chambers and think that the Visitor has left them, though they believe he will return one day. The yautja board ships that the Pilot specially designed for them to use on missions, and spread out into space. The Pilot ship, still on autopilot, drifts off further into the void.

1986 - Mankind's first reported encounter with the yautja

2122 - Mankind's first reported encounter with _Linguafoeda_ _Acheronsis_ ("foul tongue from Acheron")

2350 - Major Li's encounter with the yautja and _Linguafoeda_

_*Though much stronger than a human, a Jockey would be considered quite frail compared to a yautja._


End file.
